


Lust

by Kusanagi_Yakumo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fanfiction, Ficlet, Fictogemino, Kusanagi_Yakumo, M/M, Male Slash, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Seme Uchiha Sasuke, Sexual Content, Uke Uzumaki Naruto, Yaoi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kusanagi_Yakumo/pseuds/Kusanagi_Yakumo
Summary: Sasuke tahu kalau Naruto bisa membuatnya lupa diri. Sasuke tahu kalau Naruto bisa membuatnya jadi agresif. Dan Naruto tahu, jika membuat Sasuke jadi seperti itu adalah kesialan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Repost dari Fanfiction.net  
> Link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10771458/1/Lust
> 
> Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto
> 
> Fictogemino adalah fiksi kembar yang bisa dibaca dari paragraf awal ke paragraf akhir, begitupun sebaliknya dari paragraf akhir ke paragraf awal.

Ya, Sasuke sudah memiliki firasat.

Kalau semenjak bertemu, sosok pirang di hadapannya sanggup membuatnya lupa diri. Karena itu, Sasuke tidak terlalu terkejut dengan perbuatan yang dilakukannya saat ini. Ia sudah memperkirakan hal tersebut cepat ataupun lambat pasti akan terjadi.

" _Dobe_ , aku menginginkanmu. Aku menginginkan semua yang ada padamu. Aku ingin lebih! Aku ingin merasakanmu lebih dalam lagi!" Sasuke berbisik berat. Secara bertahap, ia menambah tempo gerakannya— Dan sesuai yang ia duga ...

Naruto telah membuat pikirannya menjadi 'gila'.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Si Pirang mencakar-cakar dada bidang di dekatnya. Pandangan miliknya terasa berkunang-kunang. Sepasang iris birunya telah tertutupi oleh kabut memabukkan. Desahan maupun erangan meluncur deras dari bibirnya yang sudah tampak memerah. Sedangkan Sasuke—sosok pucat itu menyeringai puas ketika melihat kondisi 'lapar' Naruto di bawah dominasinya.

Kulit karamel yang begitu membangkitkan selera, kini terlihat mengkilat oleh keringat yang membasahi tubuh—menghiasi pergulatan panas di atas ranjang yang semakin berderit liar.

Bibir mereka berdua menyatu, memberikan lumatan-lumatan agresif yang diiringi oleh desahan-desahan pembakar nafsu. Kedua lidah mereka saling beradu, mengeksplorasi kedalaman rongga mulut—serta mengecap rasa manis _saliva_ yang telah bercampur padu.

"Sa ... suke— MNNH!"

Tubuh polos Si Pirang yang berada di bawah Sang Dominan menegang hebat, ketika kelenjar prostat miliknya dihujam tanpa jeda sedikit pun. Bagian dalam tubuhnya terasa diporak-porandakan dengan gila—namun memberikan sensasi luar biasa yang sanggup meloloskan erangan erotis pembangkit rasa dahaga.

" _Teme_... Ter—Terlalu dalam— AKH!" Dahi Naruto mengernyit sakit. "Kau— Uh ...! Kau—bisa— KAU BISA MEMBUAT TUBUHKU HANCUR!" serunya dengan susah payah sambil menahan _libido_ yang semakin meninggi. Meskipun ia tahu, sosok pucat itu tidak akan peduli pada perkataan yang ia lontarkan.

Usaha apapun yang Naruto lakukan untuk mencegah Sasuke menerobos rakus pertahanan miliknya—selalu berakhir dalam kesia-siaan—karena pemuda itu kini hampir tidak mampu lagi mengkonsumsi kata-katanya secara sempurna. Hasrat yang bergejolak dalam diri telah mengambil alih kesadaran—membangkitkan sisi liar yang sejak lama tidak terbangunkan.

"Lihat, _Dobe_. Tubuhmu memakan 'milikku' dengan sangat rakus," suara _baritone_ berbisik menggoda.

Memejamkan mata erat-erat, Naruto yang terbaring terlentang menengadahkan kepala. Ia menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya untuk meredam teriakan. Rona merah di wajahnya semakin kentara. Sebelum gairah yang terbakar sempurna menjalar dengan kecepatan yang sanggup memutar-balikkan kewarasan.

_Ini benar-benar penyiksaan! Dasar_ Teme _Sialan!_ Kusso _!_ Kusso _!_ **KUSSOOOOOO** _ **!**_ raung frustasi Naruto di dalam batin.

Entah bagaimana awalnya ia bisa memiliki seorang kekasih yang tidak mengenal batasan stamina sama sekali. Sasuke semenjak tadi selalu menghentak tubuhnya tanpa sungkan. Rasanya seperti mendapat serangan bertubi dalam level _titan_. Ini benar-benar mengesalkan!

Jika ditanya apakah ini kesialan ataukah keberuntungan? Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto akan menjawab kesialan, karena tubuhnya dipastikan sulit bergerak akibat 'olahraga berat' yang Sasuke terapkan padanya.

Naruto sangat yakin dengan jawabannya seratus persen!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Silakan dibaca dari paragraf akhir ke paragraf awal ]**


End file.
